Tyler Pony's twin brother
by animalsare4life
Summary: Ponyboy has a identical twin brother Tyler. I went back and fixed Grammer problems!
1. Default Chapter

Tyler Pony's Twin Brother

Authors note- I decided to go through and correct things in the story. This story has it own plot line and is not related to the events of the book.

Summary- Meet Pony's twin brother Tyler. How is life different with Pony having a twin? Read to find out!

Disclaimer - I do not own The Outsiders

Tyler's Profile

Name: Tyler Allan Curtis Pony's identical twin just a lil diff shade of hair

Age: 14

Height: 5'7

Weight: 115 pounds

Eyes: greenish gray

Hair: strawberry blond

Relationships: He gets along okay with everyone most of the time. He is close with Ponyboy and Soda.

Attitude- He is laid back. He sticks up for Pony the same as Soda does. He is tough. He does okay in school. School bores him very much.

Sports- He likes baseball.

Hobbies- Hanging out with friends and doing a bunch of nothing.

He can be funny like Two-bit and dangerous like Dal at some points.

Okay thiers the descripition so now to the story.

Tyler's Pov

"Why and the hell did you not go to the store like I said to?" yelled Darry at my twin Ponyboy. "I was reading a book and drifted off." he answered. Man am I glad he is my such a cool brother. He was taking the blame for me. Darry actually told me to go. Darry automatically yells at Ponyboy over everything. See Pony and me have each others backs.

"Why can't you ever be responsible? You never doe as your told. Why do I even bother to speak?" Darry yelled. Pony's gaze was on the floor now so I figured I out to step in now.

"Leave my brother alone about something you told me to do."I said casually. "Shut up Tyler.'' he yelled not noticing what I had said. Then he stopped. "What did you say? I told you to go to the market and not him? Then why and the hell did you not go?" Darry asked in a harsh angry scream.

"Darry don't waste your breath! We all know I am not going to stand here and listen to you bitch!'' I exclaim with a slight hint of annoyance in my voice. "Besides,'' I say with a smile on my face, "You bitched at Pony enough,'' I say with a smirk on my face. I was purposely trying to piss him off. He knows to just let things drop with me. It really is not my intention to cause him to be angry or mad constantly but I have to take a stand for me and my brother.

"You are so impossible. I don't have time for this shit." Darry yelled before storming off.

"Hey thanks for covering my ass. I could not stand there any longer watching you take a bunch of crap from him. You need to blow him off like I do." I advice him. "I would be to scared not to just stand here and take it." Pony admitted. This was nothing new to me though. I don't think Darry realizes that he actually scares him.

Pony followed me into the the kitchen to get a bite to eat. "Hey Curtises."Twobit called walking right in the house. "Hey Micky Mouse Boy." I called jokeingly. Two-bit came over and was trying to wrestle me to the ground. It was reversed I took him straight to the ground. "Your pretty good Tyler." he says when I let him up. I then get up myself. . "Well I get my moves from Super Man." I said jokeingly. "Your crazy kid." Two-bit said before settleing down with a beer and cake.

Johnny was the next to come this morning. "Hey Johnny! You know were Dal is?" I asked. "Uh..Hi Tyler! I think Dal is in jail again." He answered. "What for this time?" I ask. "Knocked off a store." he answers. "Figures" I say. It is not a unusual topic to hear around her..

Later I was playing poker with everyone waiting for Soda to get home from work. I usually go to the DX on Saturday to talk and get a coke. Today I was feeling to lazy.So for that reason I did not move from the house.

When Soda got home he joined me and Pony for a movie. We watched some movie with Paul Newman in it. I'm not sure why but Pony seems to like Paul Newman as an actor. I started wishing that Dal was not in jail, because we would go pick up chicks instead of wasting our time watching this movie. The only problem with my twin is he is not intersted in girls at all. I mess with him sometimes and ask him how his boyfriend was. I only teased him and he knows it.It does not bother him. If it did I would not do it.

Okay I told you the chapter would be short. The next chapter Dal will be out of jail. It will be called I have no clue. I have an idea for the chapter though. Well I hope it looks a little better!! Cya Later!

Animalsare4life


	2. slashing tires

Tyler Pony's Twin Brother

Authors note- I missed you guys. Sorry for the wait on the update. It going to be a little slow. Well I need to Thank my new partner in crime who'll help me out some. Koi-bara Thanks for the help i'll recieve from you. She is the person who will check over my work. Well on to the summary.

New Author Note: I am going through and fixing the story up! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter Summary- This takes place at the Curtis's house. Dallas walks in and he was jsut released from jail.

Disclaimer - I do not own The Outsiders

Tyler's pov always

I was sitting on the couch next to my twin watching Mickey Mouse. When I heard the door open. I figured it was probally Johnny or Two-bit. "Hey curtises" Dally said. I turned and looked at him suprised he was out of jail. "Hey mans.What is up?" I ask. "Nothing! wanna come hang out with me tonight? I am wanting to find a little action" he says with a smirk in his face. "Sure" I agree.

"Hey big mouth. I mean Super Darry! Can I go hang out with Dallas tonight?" I call out asking Darry's permission. "Fine! Be back by curphew." He calls back to me. I waved bye to Pony and headed out the door with Dallas.

"Wanna goe slash some tires? Socs?" Dally asks me. "Sounds like a plan to me." I say. I was excited now. I always loved some action. We found a house were the Socs were haveing a huge party. We made sure no one was watching and started slashing thier tires. We hurried up and hid in the bushes when some of socs came stumbling out to leave. They got in there car. I had to snicker because I knew they were going to be pissed. "Damn it!" They cursed when the figured out thier tires had been slashed.

They were walking around like maniacs. Dallas and I were laughing so hard over there temper tantrums. Man the Socs jsut can't take a joke! We were laughing hard and loud. We noticed that they had heard us and saw they were looking around for us. Out of pure boredom we got up and walked over to them.

"Hey there white trash" I say purposely provoking them. "Hey greasers. Your going to pay for slashing our tires." they say. There was three of them and only two of us. We were not scared. We could take them. They were drunk! One of the socs took a step towards me and swings at me. I doged and missed it. I then swung my arm back and used my full force and hit him square in the face. He was down in a second. The other two tried us. We were too good for them.

After we got bored of beating them up we decided to crash another party. We walked around till we came to another party. We decided to have more fun then just slashing tires. We got rocks and started chunking them at the windows. We had cracked about three windows by the time the entertaiment came out.

They were swearing up and down that they were going to kill us. We just stood staring at them. They came over. We started fighting. I had at least ten guys on me. They kept kicking me in the ribs. My ribs were geting really sore. Before I knew it the cops showed up. They said we were disturbing the peace.

They put Dal and me in hand cuffs and put us in the back seat of the car. I really have never been in a cop car. I do things like this a lot, but I have never been busted by the cops. The key is though not to get caught.Too late this time! They drove us to the station were they called Darry to come get me. Thet said there would be no charges pressed on us. I was a little nervous for the first time when I saw the look on Darry's face when he came in.

He gave me a long stare. He talked to the cop that brought us in for a while before coming into the waiting room. "Lets go" He commanded. I followed him to the truck. I climbed in the truck. I remained silent thw whole ride home. He yelled at me the whole way. This is the first time I ever sat there and let him scream and yell at me. I have never seen Darry so mad, and really did not want to push him any further. One thing I know is when to keep my mouth shut and when it is safe to push him.

By the time we arrived home he had grounded me for a month. I was relieved that was all that happened. Shoot I was lucky he did not kill me! I knew he would never do taht but he was mad enough too and he actually had put fear into me. As for as Dal as far as I know he is back in jail. Ponyboy walked in our room and demanded me to tell him what happened. I felt I owed it to him to know since I got Darry really mad he would also have to live with him.

Ponyboy was shocked once I told him. He was wordless. He looked shocked. "Why?" he asked. "Because we were bored. I do this kind of stuff all the time anyways." I tell him. "You better stop doing it. I do not like having to put up with Darry over something that stupid." he said before exiting.

I felt really mad. My twin was mad at me. Why do I do stuff like slashing tires anyways? Well I will not stop. I have a reputation that I want to keep. I laid down falling asleep.

Thats all 4 now. cya! Please review! I hope you enjoy and it looks better! Now I ahve revised the first two chapters!

Animalsare4life.


	3. The twins big fight

The big twin fight

summary- I'm sorry to all I disapointed with the last chapter. Okay when you review if you do if you like leave your name. I might use it as a couple of Ponyboy's school friends in upcomeing chapters. I have used up names in my other storys. The big fight is to do with what a Tyler did with Dallas in the previous chapters. Darry is mad still because haveing to pick his brother at the police station. So its as usual in Tylers POV. I hope its not disappointing.

I woke up the next morining hopeing the previous night would ne forgoten by Darry and the rest. I knew it would'nt. I walked into the kitchen for breakfast. I got chochlate cake. I walked to my room to eat. "Can't you ever clean up after yourself. Thier is chochlate cake all over the table." Darry yelled. "Sorry I was not finished are I would have cleaned it up."Pony said. "Clean it up now" Darry yelled. "Okay"Pony said.

Five minutes later Ponyboy came into the room mad. "Tyler i'm mad at you. You do something stupid and get Darry mad so he takes it oout on me. I'm not thakeing that. I did not go getting arrested it was you. You should be the one haveing too put up with Darry." Pony yelled.

"Well you should stick up for yourself and not let him push you around. Also its not my fault he's takeing it out on you."I said.

"Its not my fault that you went and got yourself arrested. You would not back talk him in the mood he's in either. So you lay off me and go out thier with Darry." Pony yelled.

"Why don't you take your own advice and leave me alone.Why don't you go away and stay out of my life forever. I'm kind of starting to get annoyed by you. " I yelled.

"Speak for yourself and bye." Pony yelled slamming the door as he exited the room. I felt guilty. He has some nerves comeing in here and jumping all over me.

I remained in my room for a couple hours. I walked into the liveing room and Ponyboy sat thier on the couch watching tv. As soon as he saw me he left.

"Tyler" Darry yelled. "What do you want?"I asked annoyed. I really was not in the mood to mess with him. "You better explain last night."he demanded.

"I'm not going to. I have better things to worry about then listening to you. Plus its a waste of breath for you because I never listen anyways." I snapped.

"Don't talk to me that way. You are a very rude selfish person. You only care about yourself. I'm not going to put up with it." Darry roared. He hit me hard on the back of the head.I saw what they meant by he was in a very bad mood. He kept yelling at me.

I ignored him. I kept thinking about Ponyboy. How he was mad at me. We are never mad at each other. It was tearing me apart. I walked to my room when I figured Darry was done with his yelling.

I was sick to my stomach. How will I ever make it up to my brother. I could I have been so mean to him. He has always taken the blame for me. Well when he could.

A couple of tears exscaped my eye. I listened to the wind that was blowing outside. I could not sleep at all that night. Ponyboy would not sleep in the room with me. It was just me and Soda tonight. Ponyboy was so mad he risked sleeping in Darry's room. Darry had seemed to calm down after yelling at me.

I later found out I had upseted my brother big time. Darry stayed up with him half the night before getting him to fall asleep. I still remained awake. I looked at the clock. It read five in the mornig. I got u and ventured to watch tv.

Ok thats all for now. I hope your not to disappointed. Some of the names will be some of Tyler's friends also. Well please stick with me on this story. I'll try to do better on it. Your reviews are my big insperation. Bye see ya.

Don't forget take care of our animals. Thet just might return the favor back to you someday. Okay just for the heckk of it on the review tell your faviort kind of animal. Mine is I dunno. Bye. Cya next time.

Otholover please email me. anyone can email me. 


	4. Good again

The Twins make up

Pretty stupid title I know. Anyway thanks for all the names I recieved. If your name is not in this chapter then it wil be in the upcomeing chapters.

Tyler's pov

I was watching tv when Dal walked in. "You not end up in jail?" I asked. "Well I did but only over night." Dal answered. "Wanna goe pick up some chicks?" Dal asked. "Sure let me ask my brother if he wants to come." I said. I turned to find Pony who seemed to have left. "Lets goe." I said.

We walked to the dingo. There were some teenage girls around my age thier. I walked over to this blond hair greaser chick. "Hey baby." I said. "Hi" She said. "SO whats your name?"I asked. "My name is Anna. Whats yours?" she asked. "My name is Tyler." I said. "You have a twin don't you?" Anna asked. "Why yes I do." I answered.

"Its Ponyboy right?" Anna asked. "Yeah thats him." I said. "Boy you to are the two cutest guys i've ever seen."she said. "Well you look nice yourself sweet one." I said. "I'm your brothers friend.Ponyboy's! Thats why I asked if you have a twin. Is he here with you?" she asked. "No he's not."I answered. "Tell him I said hi." she said. "I'll doe just that." I said before going to find Dal.

Everybody asks about my twin or Soda. It so annoying. I found Dal outside smokeing a cancer stick. "How did it goe?" he asked."She was asking about Ponyboy." I answered with a sigh. "Tough luck."He said.

We walked down to the lot and had a smoke. I was kinda tired for some reason. Dally and me walked of at we finishe our smoke. As soon as I got home I got a phone call. It was my friend Maddy. Maddy is pretty cool. I also hang out with Maddy's older brother Scott. "Hello" I answered."Yes Scott and me want you and Ponyboy to come hang out at the nightly double with us."she said. "Okay! I'll ask Pony ok? Talk to you later Maddy." I said."Bye Tyler."Sje said before hanging up.

I walked into my brothers and my room. Ponyboy was in thier. "I'm sorry about how I was acting like a jerk. I'm sorry for getting Darry all of your back."I said."Its okay."HE said. "No its not. I got Darry all mad and he took it out on you."I said. "We'll just say you owe me then." Pony said. "Okay I owe you." I said.  
"Hey Tyler did you have fun?" Pony asked. "It was okay! Oh, yeah! Anna said hi. We are going to catch a mivie with Maddy and Scott tommorrow." I informed him. "Sounds good." he called.

I was so glad Ponyboy was no longer mad at me. I walked into the liveing room and sat on the couch next to Darry. I decided I should appoligize for gettin arrested. "Hey Darry!" I said. "Yes Tyler?" He asked. "I'm sorry for going and getting myself arrested." I said. "Whatever just don't do it again." he said. "I won't." I confirmed.

I figured I was good with about everyone now. I have to remember not to get caught next time I go crashing partys. I walked back into my room for some sleep. Sleep sounded good to me.

Thats all! Its kind of short. Sorry! Well if your name was not mentioned in this chapter and if you gave it to me it will be in upcomeing chapters. If your name was in the story this time then it will appear again as well most likely! Please review! 


	5. birthday for the twins

Tyler Pony's Twin Brother

Birthday in store for the Twins

Authors note- Hey! Sorry for the wait on the update! The holidays in my birthday held me back. So this might be the last chapter unless more ideas come to mind. If you have any idea or suggestions leave them in a review. I'll try to write more chapters. Well hopefully this will not disappoint you.

Summary- It Ponyboy's and Tyler's birthday. What will they receive? What will happen? Well! Read to find out.

Tyler's Pov

"Get Up birthday boys." Darry called to Pony and me. I sat up in bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Today they would sing happy birthday to use and we will receive a little something. Don't get me wrong. I'm not complaining.

I walked down stairs to join my brothers for breakfast. I sat down at a chair around the table. Darry handed out plates with cake on them. I ate listening to the normal chat. "Hey Pony" I called. "Yeah Tyler?" he called back."Want to go for walk?" I asked."Sounds good to me." He replied.

I went to my bedroom and put on my shoes. I really hoped I would get a new pair of shoes. I ventured back to the kitchen. "Ready Pony?" I asked."Yeah" he called heading towards the front door with me.

We walked out the door and down the street. It was a quit but windy day. We walked to town in back. When we walked through our house door a lot of people popped up and yelled "Surprise".

This took me by surprise. Usually it was just the family and the gang, We went about saying our hellos. When I saw the stack of presents I about died. Never in my life have I ever seen so many presents for us.

"Cake" Darry called. Everyone sang happy birthday yo us before Darry passed out the cake. After the cake every sat in a circle around Pony and me. Darry was handing us our presents. I took the first box and ripped it open.

I was a pair of shoes from Darry. They were black shoes. I went to the next present from Sodapop. It was a baseball cap. It was an Oklahoma State University one. I was so happy already.

I ripped open the next one from Two-bit. You could never guess. It was a Mickey toy. I liked it. He was drinking a beer. I laughed a little. I opened the next one from Johnny. I was a bandana. It was a blue one.

I opened the one from Dallas next. It was an all black T-shirt. I love pure black T-shirts. I opened the one from Steve. He got me a pair of jeans.

I got some things like a wallet, key chain, and drawing paper from my friends. Darry and the gang goes out for birthday presents each year.

I went from person to person thinking people for the gifts. This was the best birthday. Later I noticed after the party that Pony was in the bedroom.

"Hey Darry!" I called. "Yeah Tyler!" he called."What is up with Pony?" I asked. "He got the news his friend Maddy got killed in a car accident. Maddy was driving and a drunk guy hit the truck. They said Maddy died immediately.

"Oh! I'm going to try comforting him. It's his birthday and I feel so bad for him." I said before going to find Pony. He was laying on the bed.

"Hey Pony!" I greeted. "Hi Tyler" he mumbled. "I'm sorry!" I said. I sat down next to him. "Its no big deal." He said. Not even a minute later he broke down and started sobbing. I did my best to calm him. It was no good.

Darry had to come up and help since Soda was out. We got him called down. I'm happy to report he's doing just fine now. He got over quicker then excepted. I am closer with Darry now. We all get along good for brothers. We still have our occasional fights.

Well I might continue. It depends on the reviews. I hope I did not disappoint you. I tried.

Cya

Animalsare4life


End file.
